ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Smurfs: Smurfing For Ghosts
The Smurfs episode: Smurfing For Ghosts" is a homage to ghostbusters and features Brainy and Clumsy wearing "AutoSmurfers" which aact like proton packs. Characters *Brainy- The smurf with glasses that made the equipment. *Clumsy- The fellow smurf that is wearing a pack with Brainy. He was the only one shown to have successfully catch ghosts with the Autosmurfer. *Peewit- He was the boy that was in charge of taking care of Quarrel Castle, when ghosts appeared. *Uncle Fenwick- The main haunter of the castle which was friends with Peewit. He was mistaken as a bad ghost and was caught by Clumsy. *Cousin Blobby- He is the overweight ghost that was eating in the kitchen and was caught by Clumsy along with Fenwick *Aunt Fussy- She is a petite woman that wears pink. *Uncle Diddy- He is the ghost that sings and breaks glass with his voice. *Aunt Mushy- She is the overweight ghost wearing cyan blue. Plot Peewit was put in change of maintaining the Quarrel Castle while Selwyn and Tallulah are out of town. While trying to go to sleep he hears a noise from the next room. Before he could investigate, Uncle Fenwick appears and warns him not to open that door, then explains that its his relatives in the next room. He doesn't want to confront them because they annoy him. The next day Peewit visits the smurfs village, and Brainy that day was offering to fix any problem. Peewit told Brainy the dilemma at hand. Brainy then had Clumsy show off Brainy's newest invention; the Autosmurfer, which is a vacuum to suck up ghosts. Clumsy during the presentation sucked up Brainy. That evening, Peewit joined by Brainy and Clumsy with their Autosmurfers went into the Quarrel Castle. Peewit was hungry so he left Brainy and Clumsy to look around the castle while he went to the kitchen. After the temperature dropped where Brainy and Clumsy were, they encountered Fenwick. After the encounter, Brainy and Clumsy went different directions to try to catch Fenwick. Brainy ended up in the kitchen where Peewit saw a ghost (Cousin Blobby). Brainy tried to catch him, but filled the storage on the Autosmurfer with food items from the cabinets. Clumsy in the hall ran into Fenwick a second time and this time was able to suck Fenwick into his Autosmurfer. Fenwick argued that it wasn't him that Clumsy was supposed to catch, but other ghosts in the castle. Brainy and Peewit then head to the basement/dungeon, where they figured they meet up with Clumsy. Aunt Fussy pulls the hose out of Brainy's Autosmurfer making it defective. Fenwick relatives gang up on them and begin chasing them. Clumsy shows up and ends up sucking Cousin Blobby into his Autosmurfer with Uncle Fenwick. After that, in the next scene both Cousin Blobby and Uncle Fenwick are released and after a bit more bickering from Uncle Fenwick, Aunt Mushy reveals why the relatives were there. It turns out that its Uncle Fenwick Ghost Day, which is when he became a ghost. After the party he thanked his relatives, Peewit, and the smurfs. Trivia *A Ghostbusters 'Like' theme song plays in the episode in three places. First, when the Autosmurfers are introduced. Second, when Brainy and Peewit are in the basement and they just encountered Uncle Diddy. The song loops and plays all through out the dungeon scene. Third time it is heard as Fenwick relatives leave the castle after the party. *A homage of sorts involving Brainy noting that they didn't go into business yesterday. In a scene in Ghostbusters when the three Ghostbusters were at the Sedgewick Hotel talking with the Manager, Ray tells a fib and says they handle this time of thing all the time, when infact this was they first case using the proton packs. *Much like the Ghostbusters in the hotel, the smurfs split up after a event. *A chase seen happens with Brainy and Peewit being chased by Fenwick relatives that is a homage to the Scooby-Doo series. *The shield behind Fenwick when bidding relatives farewell at end of episode is red with a bar looking a bit like the No-Ghost Sign. *The ending when Brainy and Clumsy they semi quote lines from the Ghostbusters AD in the Ghostbusters film. External Links *Smurfs Wiki- Smurfing For Ghosts Gallery GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc01.png|Episode Title on a airing. GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc01dvd.png|Episode Title on DVD. GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc02.png|Clumsy with a Autosmurfer. GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc03.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc04.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc05.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc06.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc07.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc08.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc09.png|Clumsy catches Uncle Fenwick. GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc10.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc11.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc12.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc13.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc14.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc15.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc16.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc17.png| GBSpoofTheSmurfsEpisodeSmurfingForGhostsSc18.png| Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References